


Kenny's Mom

by bookworm5546



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm5546/pseuds/bookworm5546
Summary: Kenny's mom has got it going on





	Kenny's Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully y'all know of Stacy's Mom. Enjoy my dumpster fire!!

Kenny's mom’s got somethin’ goin' on  
Kenny's mom’s got somethin’ goin' on  
Kenny's mom’s got somethin’ goin' on  
Kenny's mom’s got somethin’ goin' on  
Kenny, can I come over when you’re free?  
(When you’re free)  
I have something I think you should see  
(Think you should see)  
Did your mom get back from her weird bus trip?  
(Weird bus trip)  
Is she there, or can I maybe swing by real quick?  
(Swing by real quick)  
And I'm not part of the Academy  
But there’s stuff I’ve noticed  
Kenny, can't you see?  
Kenny's mom’s got somethin’ goin' on  
Hostage robbery  
Weird stuff has happened all along  
Kenny, can't you see?  
Your mom’s where she shouldn’t be  
I know I might be wrong but  
I'm intrigued by Kenny's mom  
Kenny's mom’s got somethin’ goin' on  
Kenny's mom’s got somethin’ goin' on  
Kenny, do you remember when she left yesterday?  
(Left yesterday)  
Turns out she was at a furry rave  
(Furry rave)  
I could tell there was a secret she had  
(Secret she had)  
When she said, "Assuming  
it’s okay with your two dads"  
(with your two dads)  
And I know that you think it's just conspiracy  
But since that hostage thing  
Your mom might not be who she seems  
Kenny's mom’s got somethin’ goin' on  
The truth is all I want  
And I don’t think that we have long  
Kenny, can't you see?  
That your mom is hiding things  
I know I might be wrong but  
Something’s up with Kenny's mom  
Kenny's mom’s got somethin’ goin' on  
(She's something going on)  
Answers are all i want and we don’t have long  
(No we don’t have long)  
Kenny try to see  
That this is reality  
I know I might be wrong  
I'm intrigued with  
(Kenny's mom oh oh)  
I'm intrigued with  
(Kenny's mom oh oh)  
Wait a minute  
Kenny please just see  
That your mom’s not who she seems  
I know I might be wrong but  
I'm now scared of Kenny's mom

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you were at least entertained! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
